memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mystery Science Theater 3000
Nanites I forget which episode they were in but while all appearances are listed here and like most Wikis, we strive to only include content germane and from the source material at hand with no third-party material or related material included, I was still wondering if we could reference how these little "buggers" were elaborated upon and parodied on the show Mystery Science Theater 3000? They are a blatant Trek reference and if not on that page, they could probably go on pages where it other pop culture pertaining to Trek is displayed.--Spock78 07:56, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :If there was a reference to Star Trek nanites on the show, it could go on Mystery Science Theater 3000.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:06, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I added those references today with a link to the MST3k wiki where the Nanites are yet those got deleted for invalid reasons. It's been readded and was perfect. The only issue I have now is making the link display actual text as opposed to a number one.--Spock78 06:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Fan MST of STV? I'm not convinced that this actually belongs here, as it is essentially a fan film rather than an actual MST3K production. Thoughts? -- sulfur 12:32, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :I agree- we don't cover Trek fan productions, no need to cover outside fan productions. 31dot (talk) 14:04, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Here's the segment removed: :Around the time William Shatner released Star Trek V, Mystery Science Theater 3000 was gaining popularity for its skewering of awful old movies. It was a match made in heaven. The only trouble was the producers of MST3K couldn't afford an 'A' movie like Star Trek V. So it fell to fans to do what needed to be done. Although the host segments are a little brief, the quality is comparable to KTMA-era MST3K (1988). The invention exchange includes a do-it-yourself Shatnerizing kit, complete with toupee, girdle, and a copy of "Mr. Tamborine Man" which, according to Dr. Forrester, takes on the aspect of the film he was about to show. Forrester then inflicted Star Trek V upon Joel and the 'bots – including the singing and rock climbing. The episode ended with Frank developing "Toxic Shatner Schlock Syndrome" after having used the Shatnerizing kit. Putting it here for the time being. -- sulfur (talk) 14:26, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::While I agree that it truly didn't need to be there to begin with since it is still a fan creation, I believe it was just posted there for the obvious in that it spoofed Trek one way or the other. If anything, you could just briefly mention that a fan production spoofed it years ago before the actual people (now at Rifftrax) took it on and just remove the photo.--Spock78 (talk) 15:25, June 26, 2012 (UTC) We don't cover fan productions at all here on MA. Not for Trek, not for other franchises. -- sulfur (talk) 15:50, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm aware of that as I obviously acknowledged that but fan or not, I'm explaining why it was added there in the first place. --Spock78 (talk) 16:02, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :That might be the case, but you did say "you could just briefly mention that a fan production spoofed it years ago..." which suggests that you wanted something mentioned in the article. As Sulfur said, we don't do that. 31dot (talk) 16:04, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Then don't, plain and simple. But why add it to begin with?--Spock78 (talk) 16:41, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Obviously, I cannot answer that; you would have to ask the person who added it in the first place. If I was to hazard a guess, it might have been added by someone who simply wasn't aware of what we cover. 31dot (talk) 16:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC)